Enchanted Oak Academy
by navysilverwolf
Summary: After trying so hard, the girls finally get scholarships to the prestigious Enchanted Oak Academy. A new adventure awaits them, full of bad boys, bullies, and strange things bounding to happen. bubbles x boomer, blossom x brick, buttercup x butch, bunny x blast bell x blitz
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story on fanfiction ever, so please be kind to me. I like criticism but please no rude comments. READ, RATE, REVIEW _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from ppg or rrb_

**Prologue**

"Is she up yet?"

"Nope"

"Then hurry up and wake her!"

"can't"

"and why not?"

"that girl could sleep through a tornado, earthquake, and volcano all in one"

"…*groan* I know"

"let's just leave without her"

"I'm not letting my sister by late on her first day of school. You know how hard we all tried to get those scholarships. It's a miracle we all manage to get in together."

"ohh, I know! Why don't we let Buttercup carry her there?"

"Whaattt?! Bubbles I'm gonna freaking kill you"

"ughh, we don't have time for this. Buttercup, get Bunny or we'll miss the train"

"…no"

"Buttercup!"

"…..fine"

The five girls finally left their apartment loft. They all booked it to the train station, knowing that anymore stalling would cost them to miss their train, and they certainly couldn't let that happen, now could they? It was already difficult enough that one of the five was still **fast **asleep and being carried by her very, **very **peeved cousin. After all, it's they're first day at a new school, the prestigious _Enchanted Oak Academy._


	2. New girls

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Blitz and Blast (if these two have the same name as other rrb OC's I'm sorry but it's hard coming up with original boy names that start with B and still sound cute and cool at the same time. I came up with these two but realized im not the only one who thought they sounded good XP)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Girls**

It was a beautiful day, one of those early October days that has a warm, summery feel, but you still know it's fall. It is a small town that is modern yet still rustic. A large academy, that was once a castle, sits upon the huge hill and overlooks the entire town. Rich kids can be seen going up the hill for another day of learning and competing for power, their favorite rich kid pastime. Power in the school was equivalent to popularity. Only the richest and the intimidating can stand on top.

The school is buzzing over the news

"Did you hear?"

"New students are coming"

"They're on a _scholarship"_

"eww, nerdy and poor"

"Apparently, they're all on different scholarships though. One's on an athletics scholarship and another is on an art scholarship."

"Still poor. How many?"

"5 girls"

"Hah, they're gonna get eaten alive"

"I wonder which clan will get to them first?"

"200 dollars on Morbucks, Princess is looking for new servants after some of hers….disappeared"

"oh my god I know, I heard they accidently treaded on RRB territory, what morons"

"Anyways, have you seen Patricia's new ensemble?"

"Omg, that thing she was wearing the other day? It made her look uglier than normal, if it weren't for her bribery, I wouldn't even be in her clan"

"I know, me neither"

Blossom looked at the entrance, debating whether or not to enter. Bubbles stood next to her fidgeting nervously. Bell stood behind them, trying to stop Buttercup from throwing her (still sleeping) sister on the ground in fury. They were all 16 now and their childish bodies matured into beautiful, feminine forms. They were all beautiful in their own ways.

Buttercup wore her school uniform differently. She didn't wear the puffy sleeve jacket provided for female students, and exchanged the bow for a bright green tie personalized with a black star clip. She wore a matching bright green skirt (her sisters forced it on her, though she's wearing black shorts underneath) and a clean white button-up shirt. Her hair was short, untamed and raven black, two long strands of hair framed her face, one of them was dyed bright green. Her eyes were a fierce, emerald green. She looked like a rock star.

Blossom basically wore the same as Buttercup, but kept all the original components. Her bow and skirt were a bright pink. The uniform jacket was poofy and long sleeved, ivory-cream colored with black trimmings, and half cut. Her long hair was a bright copper shade, tied up with a silky red ribbon. Her eyes were an intelligent, candy pink. She looked like royalty.

Bell had the same uniform but her components were a crisp white. Her button up shirt was black however, in comparison to her cousins. Her silky, long, white hair was held back by a simple black headband. Her eyes were a beautifully shocking, snow white. She resembled a snow goddess

Bubbles retained the same outfit as her sister as well. Her shirt, however, was longer and her bow's tail was significantly shorter than the others. Her skirt and bow were a bright blue. Her long, blonde hair was tied into pigtails that are whimsically curled at the ends. Her large, doll like eyes were an innocent, aquamarine blue. She looked like an angel

Bunny (still snoring) wore the exact same uniform but her skirt and bow were purple. She wore simple black stockings under her skirt. Her chocolate brown hair was tied back in a simple ponytail. Her eyes were a friendly, violet purple. She resembled an idol.

Due to the girls being the first scholarship students at the school, the headmaster decided to hold an assembly to introduce them all, of course this wasn't the only reason. The girls arrived at his office to talk about their 'circumstances'

"Hello girls!" he greeted them cheerfully, "welcome to Enchanted Oak"

The girls all greeted him back politely (Bunny finally woke up after Buttercup rudely dropped her on the marble floor of the schools entrance)

"There is much to discuss," Mr. Walker (the headmaster) said, sitting down behind his large mahogany desk, putting a serious look on his face. He looked like he was in his late 50's or early 60's.

"You are all bright young women, and I am very pleased to have you at my school. However, the reason you're attending this school is not just mere coincidence. Before you five were accepted, I contacted professor Utonium, your guardian. I've been told you are all gifted with very special…powers,"

The girls all shared a shocked look and glanced at each other before Blossom warily nodded, "you see girls, this school has special conditions, the students have always competed for power, forming alliances and clans, to overpower each other. There have been many student that withdrawn from this school after being forced powerless, however lately, there have been many students…disappearing."

The girls were now confused. "I'm sorry Mr. Walker, but does this have to do with us?" Blossom spoke up

"I need someone help keep this school in check, like a public moral committee, and that someone would be you five," Mr. Walker took out what seems to be student records.

"Blossom Utonium, you are here on an academic scholarship, you excelled in each academic subject, as well as having a nearly perfect photographic memory, can fluently speak Chinese, and according to the professor, the ability to fly, excellent at speed, hand to hand combat, and ice breath."

Blossom nodded slowly, still wary at the headmaster

"I see, thank you, I'll take note of that." He smiled reassuringly at them, "Bubbles is here on an artistic scholarship, competing in competitions since she was 5 and placed first in nearly all of them, can fluently speak, read and write Spanish and Japanese. She has 20-20 vision and a heighten sense of smell, her ability is sonic screech. Is this correct?"

She giggled nervously, but decided not to mention that she picked up on a few other languages as well

He looked over at Buttercup, "Buttercup, you are here on an athletic scholarship; you excelled in multiple forms of martial arts, as well as numerous sport, such as soccer, basketball, baseball, volleyball, and others. Out of all your siblings, you are the most powerful in combat, is the fastest, and holds the most endurance

"Umm…..Mr. Walker sorry to interrupt," the secretary peeked her head into the room, before fully stepping in, "the students have all gathered in the main hall for the assembly."

"Thank you Ms. Carol, we will finish up in a second,"

"You're welcome Jeff," the secretary left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"You were saying, Buttercup?"

"Ya, that's about right Jeff," Buttercup laughed as the headmaster gaped at her with a shocked, embarrassed face.

"BC that was so rude," Blossom scolded her sister

"Haha, sorry Bloss, couldn't help it"

Mr. Walker regained his normal color again, though a faint blush still remained, "Bell is here on a musical scholarship, she can play a large variety of instruments such as piano, harp, flute, violin, and list goes on. She has been participating in competitions, recitals, and concerts since she was young. Her power is the ability to materialize white energy orbs"

Bell smiled, listening to other people talk about her accomplishments always made her happy

"Bunny is also on an athletic scholarship, though different from Buttercup. Bunny excels in gymnastics, dance, swimming, and figure skating. Her ability is to materialize razor sharp….. bunny-shaped…..purple blades….?"

Bunny giggled, "they're cute and deadly, just like us"

"You girls are very special, and some of the students can be a little hard to handle. I believe that the students have decided to choose other ways to get rid of the competition?" The girls nodded, "so…do you girls accept the job?"

"…..We accept"

"Good! Now let us hurry on to the assembly," the headmaster got up and ushered them down to the main hall

* * *

**Brick's POV**

"_We are all here today to welcome the newest addition to our humble school. I want each of you to give them a warm welcome and make them feel like they belong. Please welcome Enchanted Oaks, first ever, scholarship students!"_The noisy headmaster bellowed into the microphone.

I had a blonde in one arm and a brunette in the other. I didn't know their names but I knew they had large boobs and probably smaller IQ's than squirrels. I was sitting contently on the imported leather couch of our headquarters, watching the assembly through our flat screen T.V.

The leader of clan's usually never go to something as stupid as assemblies unless we were the ones hosting it. I was the leader of the largest and most feared clan, the RRBs. Butch, my brother, was second in command, and Boomer, my other brother, is third. My cousins, Blitz and Blast, were next in command.

I sent Boomer along with 50 followers to the assembly, to see if these new students were even worth my time. I saw him through the screen and snickered at how bored he looked.

One of the girls in my arm began mock whimpering, "Brick~~ let's do something…..fun," she gave me a slutty suggestive look while rubbing my arm between her assets. I smirked at her before making out with her, but when 5 girls appeared on the screen, I shoved her off. She began whimpering for real before crawling up onto me once more.

"_Girls, will you please introduce yourself, there's no need to be shy," _one of the girls went up to the microphone. She had amazing copper hair that shined brightly under the hall's bright lights. I subconsciously leaned closer for a better look. She had the most beautiful pink eyes that just happen to be a similar shade to cotton candy (my guilty pleasure).

"_My name is Blossom Utonium, I'm pleased to be able attend this school thanks to my academic scholarship," _The girl said, her voice was kind, I couldn't help but wonder how she sound under me and moaning my name. I didn't pay attention to the other introductions as I couldn't stop thinking of the copper haired beauty.

**Boomer's POV**

I'm currently dead bored, it's not even funny. I can't believe my brother decided to send me instead of Blast to the assembly. Do you know hard it is to not kill the stupid, annoying slut chattering in my ear and trying to suck up to me, probably hoping for a night with one of the 4 commanders of RRB.

I don't know why Brick and Butch keep accepting whores (I swear half of them wear so much makeup, they don't know what their own faces actually look like) into the clan.

So I'm naïve, and probably not as smart as Brick or Butch, at least I know how to control my hormones. I gave my fair share of one night stands, but that doesn't mean I don't want to fall in love (most of the stands happened **after** I found out how bitchy, annoying, or how totally-not-my-type my partners were)

I watched the red head finish speaking and went back to her place. She nudged the blonde pigtailed girl forward, who at first refused, shaking her head violently, but (after being scolded by the red head) finally stepped up to the mic.

I thought my heart would stop. The girl that stepped into the light was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Crystal blue eyes that sparkled from newly formed tears and golden silk cascading down by her sides. I can feel the hungry gaze of over half the men in the room.

"Um….my name is Bubbles Utonium. I'm here on the art scholarship. I'm hoping to along with you all," she bowed, only to hit the microphone accidently, leaving a red mark on her forehead. She began trembling, and you can hear whimpering through the mic. She spun around and ran into the red head's arms wailing, "Blossooooom, it huuurts!"

The red head comforted her awkwardly as the entire hall sweatdropped. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She was so goddamn cute.


	3. Are they for real!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Blitz and Blast_

* * *

**Bell's POV**

I inwardly giggled as Mi-, no wait, she's called Bubbles now. Anyways I inwardly laugh at Bubbles introduction. Even now she's still ditsy and adorable.

I watched my sister, Bunny, go up to the microphone. I'm worried about her. At first I didn't agree to go to this school, but Blossom insisted it was the only way we can stay with and watch over each other.

In middle school, we had to choose which high school we wanted to go to. Blossom, Bubbles (she's slow but she's a good student), and I had fairly high grade (Blossom being the best, of course) so we all chose really good schools that were also good for our specific skills. Buttercup had normal grades but chose a school where she didn't have to study as much, and so she could pay more attention to her sports. Bunny…well Bunny wasn't exactly the smartest of us all. Bunny wanted us all to stay together, but we all chose different schools. In the end, she managed to get into Buttercup's school.

We saw each other every day, so I thought she would be fine. Apparently not. Buttercup called us with her cell one day, and told us Bunny had a breakdown at school and she had to take her home. We rushed to her as soon as possible. When we got there, we found her curled up on the couch, crying and saying 'please don't leave me' over and over, while Buttercup sat there next to her, rubbing her back soothingly, with a worried expression.

When papa (yes, I call the professor, papa, even though he's not our real dad) got home, he told us that someone at her school was probably bullying her emotionally (which we later found out was true.) Buttercup was enraged, and flew to the school (not bothering to stop and think what would happen if someone saw her), and we followed.

Our powers were something we kept secret, ever since we got them, because the papa was scared that people will shun us or fear us for them (now imagine the shock we had when we found out he told the headmaster after he deliberately told us not to tell anyone.) Well, we blew our carefully kept secret in a good 10 minutes, or at least Buttercup did, but it didn't matter because we had to use our powers to stop her from killing people.

Papa was right. We couldn't leave the house without people calling us monsters, using the most ridiculous ways to avoid being anywhere near us, and giving us strange looks (a mix of fear and disgust.) We couldn't live there anymore.

Papa is a scientist (well duh, he is named Professor Utonium, which couldn't be any more science-y) and a bit of an inventor. A few years back, he created a memory erasing machine with his lab partner (we hated him to the max, plus that man seriously looked like a monkey…but he was tall….very** very** tall. Luckily by then, they were no longer partners.) Papa vowed never to use it because he didn't like the idea of messing with peoples brains. That was, until now.

He erased us and himself from the minds of the towns people. We changed our names (except for papa) and moved to a different country. Coincidentally, Enchanted Oak had created a special scholarship program around that time, they were giving out scholarships for their school to the best people in particular areas.

I didn't want to go at first because I didn't want to deal with snobby, rich kids. When I got here, however, I discovered the 'snobby rich kids' were actually worse than the average school kid. The students acted like they were in the mafia, which I was not expecting at all (the gentleman and lady, I'm-better-than-you-because-you're-poor attitude…..well, they still had the I'm-better-than-you attitude, but they definitely weren't gentlemen and ladies)

I can understand why Mr. Walker wanted someone to control his students (they are a nightmare!), but I can't help but feel this whole scholarship thing was set up for us. We needed somewhere to go and he needed help. Earlier when we walked down the hall, we passed the trophy case. There was a lot of trophies, but they all belong to the elementary and middle school division of the academy (it's a BIG school) It seems like the whole mafia students thing was mostly with the high school only.

I'm still suspicious

**Bunny's POV**

I'm at the mic and opened my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I tried again, still nothing. (oh great, I have the largest school in region as an audience, and stand there gaping like a fish)

Seeing all those people watching me, I got nervous, I really hate this feeling. I'm always so happy-go-lucky and confident, but when it comes down to the important stuff, I'm a coward.

I saw some of the girls (man, they wear a lot of make-up!) snickering behind their hands. I don't know what to do, I'm so scared. What if the same thing happens in this school? Suddenly, I felt a pressure on my shoulder and I heard Bell's voice whisper into my ear.

"It's alright, we're here with you now," her voice was soothing and melodic.

"My name is Bell. I'm here on the music scholarship, please to meet you all," she spoke into the mic, then looked at me and smiled gently, giving me my confidence back.

"And I'm Bunny, on an athletic scholarship, nice to meet you all!" I chirped loudly. I saw people snickering and giving me mocking glances, but I didn't care. I spun around and a large smile graced my face, as I saw the happy and proud looks of my cousins.

Bell and I went back to our places. Buttercup was the only one left to do the introduction. She was grinning, she reminded me of the cheshire cat.

_Well this is going to be interesting._

**Buttercup's POV**

My sister's look at me like I'm going to do something crazy. They're right. I'm currently grinning so hard, I probably look possessed, but I can't help it. During the whole assembly (why do we need an assembly anyways? Sure the first scholarship is a big thing but there's no need to invite the whole freaking school) I watched the rich students mock us, I'm guessing cuz we're poor. Well…I **ALWAYS** get the last laugh.

"Hello, Enchanted Oak brats!" I can see them scowling already, "my name is Buttercup Utonium. I'm here on a sports scholarship, meaning I have enough power to kick all your bratty, rich kid asses."

"Oh? And what makes you think you have that power? After all, you are just a poor, little girl," the students all snickered, making my grin turn into a frown and my head snapped up to one of the seven balconies (what the fuck does a school need balconies for?) I saw a girl sitting in what seems to be a throne, holding a megaphone. She wore a lot of make up, and had the red, poofy hair tied up into afro pigtails. She reminded me of Bobo, the clown we befriended on our grade 3 fieldtrip to the circus. She wore a crown thingy on her head.

"What's your name, afro?" I yelled back at her

She scowled at me "I…*pause for dramatic effect* am Princess Morbucks, I'm sure you heard of me."

"Sorry, afro, never heard of you. Are you supposed to be famous or something" I replied to her, making her scowl deepen

"Well, not that I'm surprised, my presence is only reserved for the upper class of society, not rats like you."

I smirked and turned to the headmaster and my siblings, "hey, is it okay if we do a live demonstration. Your brats need to be put in their places."

"Buttercup, that's Princess Morbucks, she's one of the clan leaders," Jeff explained to me.

"Is that why she gets to sit on the balcony?" Bunny asked

"Why do people follow her? She doesn't look very strong," this time it was Bell

"Is her name Princess or is she really a princess?" Bunny again.

"Doesn't she remind you of Bobo?" Bubbles giggled

"Princess is her real name, she is the youngest daughter of the Morbucks family. The Morbucks own some of the largest companies, their most well-known being Royalty Inc. (well that was clever *sarcasm*) and King Morbucks (what amazing naming sense *even more sarcasm*), the founder, is also one of the largest business guru's in the world," answered Blossom

"So? How's about a live demo, girls?" I asked them

"….why not, let's do it"

Yay! I turned to Jeff "hey, bring me some concrete slabs, I'll start off easy,"

"How much?"

"5's good"

I'm pretty sure Princess heard me, cuz I caught her whispering to one of her lackeys, who rushed off soon after.

I went back up to the microphone again, "Afro Princess! You want to see my power, well here it is!"

Two men came in with concrete blocks and positioned themselves in front of me. I got into position as well, but Bell stopped me and whispered into my ear

"Buttercup, I heard Princess tell one of her followers to replace the concrete with metal that looks like concrete," (Bell has enhanced hearing btw) this made me frown. It's not like I can't punch through metal (I can, and very easily too), but that would be a little unnatural wouldn't it? We are trying to hide our powers after all.

After a minute or two of discussing with my siblings, we came up with a routine that'll incorporate all of us. We connected Bubble's phone to the plasma screen (yes, they had that too) behind us. Blossom decided that this may be an effective way to tell them we weren't going to be part of any of their stupid clans, and that from now on we are going to watch over the entire the school.

Bell began playing a song on her violin (she takes it everywhere she goes.) the song was eerily slow and haunting, but it was very pretty. It's the kind of song that sends shivers up your spine, it makes you want to leave but you just can't stop listening.

Bubble's art photos showed on the big screen. She purposely chose the photos that accompanied the song very well (one of them was a little girl in a Victorian style dress with bandages around her eyes, there was a creepy shadow of a man behind her with his mouth open and blood dripping out and it looked like he's about to grab her. I don't know what possessed her to make that, it was pretty and detailed and it gave me nightmares.)

Blossom walked up to the microphone, "A poem by Edgar Allen Poe, Spirits of the Dead," (she loves this guy, and reads all his poems…...this guy, Shakespeare, and a bunch of other dead authors)

_Thy soul shall find itself alone  
'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone;  
Not one, of all the crowd, to pry  
Into thine hour of secrecy._

Be silent in that solitude,  
Which is not loneliness- for then  
The spirits of the dead, who stood  
In life before thee, are again  
In death around thee, and their will  
Shall overshadow thee; be still.

The night, though clear, shall frown,  
And the stars shall not look down  
From their high thrones in the Heaven  
With light like hope to mortals given,  
But their red orbs, without beam,  
To thy weariness shall seem  
As a burning and a fever  
Which would cling to thee for ever.

Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish,  
Now are visions ne'er to vanish;  
From thy spirit shall they pass  
No more, like dew-drop from the grass.

The breeze, the breath of God, is still,  
And the mist upon the hill  
Shadowy, shadowy, yet unbroken,  
Is a symbol and a token.  
How it hangs upon the trees,  
A mystery of mysteries!

Blossom recited the poem off the top of her mind in a creepy, haunting voice.

I got prepared for my part. I did a string of complex martial art moves, before powerfully kicking the concrete. I didn't kick hard enough to make the metal snap, but just enough to force the two men holding it to be blown across the stage (I laughed at how shocked they looked.) Then Bunny leapt onto my shoulders, did a few aerial flips, and landed on top of one of the men (who managed to stand up again), and did one last flip before a perfect landing.

"Dear students of Enchanted Oak, we, the PPG's, are officially the morals committee of this academy!" Blossoms voice boomed over the hall

"Meaning from now on, we're in control!" I added

"We're becoming the police to all your mafia activity!" I don't know what Bell was trying to say, but it sounded cool

"You'll regret ever messing with us!" Bunny threatened

"Please get along with us," Bubbles smiled sweetly, but you could see the intimidating and threatening tone that lied underneath

"Thank you for your time, please go back to class in an orderly fashion," Jeff ended off

I could see the menacing glares of the students, and Princess looks like she wanted to chew our heads off (mines in particular). Good, they're not going down without a fight. This will be a very interesting school year.

**Nobody's POV **

Mr. Walker led the girls to their class. Because they didn't want to be separated, and the fact that they were on scholarships, Mr. Walker put them all in the Elite class.

"There are three divisions in this school, the elementary, the middle, and the high school division. In each division, the classes are divided up by power," Mr. Walker explained to them.

"Why do you that?" Bunny asked.

"We came up with this way to see if it'll lessen the power competition"

"Is it working?" Bell asked

"….no. It seem like nothing we do, helps at all"

We arrived at classroom, in a secluded part of the school

"This is the Elite classroom, it's slightly larger than the average classroom but has fewer students,"

"How many?" Buttercup asked

"including all you, twenty"

"Mr. Walker, when you say elite, do you mean…the clan leaders will be in there as well?" Blossom asked

"….yes," the girls start freaking out. Because seriously, he's placing them in a class possibly full of enemies.

"all the clan leaders are in there, but there are others as well. There are only seven clans, so there are only seven leaders. The rest are the next most powerful, usually the clan leader's second in command or close followers…..you'll find out when you meet them," and he opened the door.

**Blossom's POV**

As soon as we walked into the (excessively) large classroom, I took notes on the contents. Princess Morbucks was sitting in the front scowling at us. There were five boys sitting in the back of the elevated classroom. One was dressed in a dark purple, one was dressed in gray, one was dressed in a cobalt blue, one was in a forest green, and the last one, who was sitting in the center of the other guys, was dressed in red (déjà vu much? It seems like my siblings, cousins and I aren't the only people that like to color coordinate)

Bubbles leaned over to me, "hey, Blossom? That red guy is staring at you, should we be worried?"

"Relax Bubbles, he's probably pissed off after our little performance," Bubbles relaxed, but was still on her guard. To be honest, we've all been on guard since way back (Bad childhood, kay?)

Headmaster Walker left us in the room, to sort things out ourselves (way to be responsible). Buttercup glared at all the students and most of them glared back (we did kind of really hurt their pride)

I stepped in front of the teacher's desk (who wasn't even there yet) and my siblings and cousins stood next to me.

"As you all should know, we are the scholarships students. I don't think we'll need to introduce ourselves, as you should all have been listening to our introductions at the assembly," I voiced in authority

"oh please, what makes you think that you are important enough for us to actually pay mind to," a girl with curled light brown mocked

I ignored her, "if you please all introduce yourselves and make the day easy for us, thank you"

They all stayed silent

"If. You. Please." I swear crickets were chirping in the background.

When I talk, usually people pay attention, but when they don't I bring out my secret weapon. I nodded to Bell

"Speak." Her tone was gentle and sweet, but Bells voice was something no one can deny. This was one of her powers. Even if she doesn't sound like it or look like it, her voice carries her commands and makes it almost impossible to resist.

"I *pause for dramatic effect* am Princess. Princess Morbucks. I'm sure you have all heard of me." Princess called out, rather annoyingly

"yes, Princess, we know who you are , as you've already introduced yourself at the assembly, if you haven't forgotten," I told her off, making her scowl at me.

A tall boy with short, blonde hair stood up. He had his hand over his chest and I swear his eyes are sparkling as he smiled all prince-like.

"Hello, my name is Charles Princeton. I'm the student council president of this fine establishment," he beamed at us before winking…..at Bubbles? The blonde dressed in cobalt was glaring intensely

Great. We just got here and already there are boys going after my precious baby sister (technically Buttercup, she, and I are triplets, but she'll always be the baby of the group.) Before, whenever she felt like going out on her own, she always got molested in some form. That is, one of the reasons, why we never leave each other's side. Funniest thing yet, she never seems to realize she's being molested making our jobs so much harder.

**Butch's POV**

I'm bored. I was supposed to go to that assembly instead of Boomer, but I convinced Brick otherwise (I found two big boobed girls, and bribed him with them) He could've let Blitz or Blast go, but he decided they had more "important" things to do (I'm pretty sure they bribed him too).

Do I care about new students? Not unless their hot. So, if most of the rich girls don't do much for me, what much will chicks that don't have the luxury of dolling up do for me?

The door slid open, and the headmaster (I don't remember his name) lead some girls in. I have to admit, they were hotter than a majority of our academy's female population, and that was without make-out. The redhead asked us for introduction in a voice of authority (ooh, they have backbone, that's for sure). When no one answered as expected, the white-haired chick said something.

"speak"

One word, that's all it took. I'm pretty sure everyone else felt it too, the immense pressure, it made us feel obliged to answer her. Even Brick, the stoic, genius leader of RRB, felt something.

The Student Council President (the student council was also a clan actually) stood up and spoke a bunch of shit, then wink at the blondie next to the redhead. Boomer glared at him. Hard. (I guess we know who he's interested in)

On the other side of the redhead, was a raven haired girl with a green streak in her hair. She stepped in front of the blondie.

"Princeton, you so dare as to touch a single hair on Bubbles head, I will personally snap your head off and stick an 'idiot' sign in its place," she growled, as the other girls nodded to further the threat.

Fierce…. not my usual type, but I felt…drawn to her. It was probably the eyes, emerald eyes that contrast my forest green ones.

_Interesting…._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Spirits of the Dead" either….just so you know_

**A/N: So? How was it? Please review and let me know**


End file.
